


I Hear Syrens

by The_alpha_of_alphas



Category: No Fandoms, its an original story
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, I APOLOGIZE, It Sucks, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Science Fiction, my book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:50:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6809824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_alpha_of_alphas/pseuds/The_alpha_of_alphas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asher took a step forward, fists clenched in determination, "This isn't you Ronan." There was no hesitation in his steely voice.</p>
<p>Ronan laughed bitterly and raised his arms, "Look around you Asher. This is me, you're just too blind to see it." His eyes flashed and he lunged.</p>
<p>~^.^~</p>
<p>In the small town of Tordic corners, the new arrival of city-boy Asher Bowen is big news. In the bustling excitement of moving in, getting settled, and starting school in the new town, Asher meets the town cast-off, Ronan Caldwell. Intrigued by the aura of mystery that surrounds the strange boy, Asher gets into more than he bargained for. Delving into the strange world of shape-shifting Syrens, Asher must make a choice that will determine both of their fates. </p>
<p>(Bill Skarsgård: Ronan Caldwell<br/>Hayden Christensen: Asher Bowen)</p>
<p>Ronan Caldwell was givin his first name by the Lovely Alisha Stewart (my cousin).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 - A Change In Scenery

Asher picked up the last box from the back of the car, and used his elbow to slam the heavy trunk shut. Walking inside, he suddenly remembered that he needed to call the school and let them know he'd be starting tomorrow. He'd do it as soon as he was finished unpacking, he told himself.

Dodging stray boxes in the hall, he carried the box to the kitchen where his mom was organizing the kitchen, "Here you go mom. Last box, and possibly the heaviest."

She chuckled, "That's from the trunk right?" He nodded, "That's got the canned food in it."

Asher groaned, "No wonder." He pointed at the box sitting on the counter, "That thing almost killed me."

His mom laughed and ruffled his hair, "Stop complaining and go unpack your room."

He glared at her while trying to salvage his hair to no avail, "Fine...but I want chicken for dinner."

She scoffed, "No way sweetie. Its spaghettiOs for the both of us."

Asher smiled, his mom knew he loved those. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and started up to his room. Only to be called back at his bedroom doorway, typical.

His mom smiled apologetically at him and held up a picture frame, "Hang this up for me?"

He laughed, his mother couldn't use a hammer to save her life, "Yeah. Where do you want it?"

She pointed at the front door, "Lets keep it next to the door like last time."

He looked down at the picture in his hands, not watching where he was going and tripped over one of the many boxes in the hall. The picture frame went flying and Asher lunged for it. It hit the wall and the glass shattered, pieces lodging themselves in his arm.

Hissing in pain he picked up the picture and muttered, "Sorry dad." The picture was the only one he and his mother owned of his father. Thank god it hadn't gotten ruined.

He trudged back to the kitchen and held up the picture frame in his non-injured hand, "Sorry mom..."

She chuckled and took it from him, setting it on the counter and looking at his arm, "What am I going to do with you? Come on, lets get this glass out of your arm."

Twenty minutes later and a very sore arm, Asher was unpacking his room. It wasn't hard, as he only had five boxes. One had his books and shoes, one had his CDs and movies, two had his clothes, and one had just a lot of little things, he left that one for last.

Once he got everything unpacked, he went back downstairs to find the kitchen done along with the living room, and the bathroom. Asher chuckled, his mom worked like a demon when it came to getting things done quickly. Especially when it was cleaning.

He grabbed two bowls and two cans of spaghettiOs, dumping them in the bowls and putting them in the microwave. As he waited, he went to look for his mom. The only room he hadn't checked was her bedroom, so he started that way.

When he got halfway down the hall he heard Kid Rock playing from her room. Asher laughed to himself, his mother was so old, at least musically. Knocking first, he went in the room to find it looking like something that a tornado spit out.

He rubbed the back of his neck, amused, "Mom?"

"In here!" Her voice came from the walk in closet in the far corner. No fair, he thought to himself, he wanted one.

He looked inside to see her sorting through her loads of clothes, "Dinner is ready." He said,looking around the room.

She yawned and stretched, "I could use a break right about now."

He laughed and shook his head, "Why don't we eat and then watch a movie. We can call it a night and finish tomorrow." He looked pointedly at the disaster called his mother's room, "I think you're gonna need all day in here."

She looked around too, "Good point. Alright, lets call it a night then."

He held out his hand to help her up from the floor and then they made their way to the kitchen. Ash they ate their dinner, they talked about Asher's school and her work. Then when they finished, they watched The Princess Bride. Even Asher couldn't deny it was an awesome movie. 

Everything was going great, besides the earlier mishap. But as Asher went to sleep that night with a smile on his face, a darkness loomed over his dreams. Tomorrow was a whole other day, and a whole other day brought completely new possibilities and problems.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meeting Ronan Caldwell

Nervously, Asher gripped the handle to the school's door. Today was the first day of his last year of school. He just had to pass this year and then he was a free man. Well, as free as he could be while taking care of his mom.

Asher tightened his grip and swung the door open, accidentally hitting himself in the face with it and smashing his toe. Hissing in pain, he limped to the front desk, rubbing his throbbing nose. He noticed the receptionist was fighting a smile.

He slumped down in a chair by the door. There was someone already at the front desk, so he had to wait. Taking this time, he surveyed the room.

It was a simple office like you'd expect. A door at the back that was labeled Nurse, a big desk in the opposite corner with a plaque bearing, Principal Broker. Asher almost laughed at the poster on the wall that bore a Tortoise with the words, Tordic Tortoises, winning the slow race since 1985.

Asher yawned and stretched, wondering when this guy was going to be done. Asher sort of wanted to see his face. He was clad in black fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, and a unbuttoned black dress shirt. His sandy brown hair was cut short on the sides but left long on top, combed to the side, long enough to fall in his eyes. It was a good look for his broad frame.

The guy turned around and Asher's jaw almost dropped. The dude was attractive. Not in a gay way, more like, holy shit man, I wish I had your face.

The guy saw Asher and smiled a bit, "I'm guessing you're the new guy?"

Asher laughed, "News travels fast here."

He grinned, "You bet." He held his hand out, "I'm Ronan Caldwell."

Asher stood and took Ronan's hand, smiling too, "Cool name. I'm Asher Bowen."

Ronan looked around and then back at Asher, "Seeing as this is your first day, want a tour guide?"

Asher laughed, "Sounds awesome. Wouldn't want to get lost in the 4 buildings."

Ronan mocked being insulted, even pressing his hand to his chest, "Excuse me. There are 7 buildings." Asher laughed again and Ronan chuckled.

Ronan looked at the shorter boy. He was tall, but still shorter than him by about two inches. His blue eyes and short dirty blonde hair really brought out his face shape. Asher was wearing a red t-shirt with worn out jeans, dirty converse, and a couple leather bracelets. It gave him a city-boy-surfer look, all-in-all, it suited him pretty well.

Ronan waited while Asher got his paperwork filled out and was given him map and school schedule. Once he was ready, the older boy mock bowed and motioned for Asher to walk ahead. To which, he only laughed.

As they walked, they talked, "So how old are you?" Asher asked.

Ronan yawned, "Eighteen. You?"

Asher groaned, "Everyone is older than me. I'm seventeen, eighteen in six months."

Ronan laughed, "I'm only older because I got held back in ninth grade. I failed math, again, so they made me take the whole year again."

The younger boy shook his head, "Man, my old school would have failed you the first time you failed math."

Ronan gave Asher a calculated look, "Lemme guess. Private school?"

Asher laughed, "Yeah. Saint Mary's school for troubled boys."

Ronan laughed loud, "That must have sucked"

Asher nodded, "It was like prison, only with worse food."

They both chuckled at that. Thirty minutes later, Ronan had shown Asher the library, the cafeteria/gym, the different wings and which subjects were in which, and where the quietest spot in the whole school was.

Asher looked at his schedule, "I have Mrs. Hyde first period for English. How about you?"

Ronan pulled out his schedule, "Uh...Oh same. Whats your second period?"

Asher flipped the paper over, "It says History with Mr. Graven."

Ronan smiled, "Me too. Let me see your schedule real quick."

Asher handed it over to the older boy and after a moment Ronan smiled, "We have all the same classes and lunch except for fifth period. You have Advanced Lit, I have Music."

Asher looked impressed, "What instrument do you play?"

Ronan handed him his schedule back and shrugged, "A few. But, I play guitar in music."

Asher smiled, "You'll have to play for me sometime."

Ronan grinned, "Deal." He looked at his watch, "Ooh, we should get to class. Mrs. Hyde doesn't like it when we're late."

He grabbed Asher's backpack strap and half pulled, half dragged him to the opposite side of the building. He missed the classroom and they had to walk halfway back down the hall again, Ronan apologizing under his breath. Asher only laughed and followed him.

When they got to the class, Asher opened the door and Ronan walked in behind him, "Let's sit in the back." He said.

One of the guys up front sneered when he saw them, "Oh look. Its the witches son."

The girl next to him giggled and said, "More like the witches mistake."

The guy and his friends laughed, "Oh he found fresh meat too." The jerk looked at Asher and winked, "Good luck loser."

There was a low chuckle from his group as Asher turned to Ronan who looked pissed, "Ignore them Ronan." Asher said softly.

Ronan frowned, "You should probably find someone else to show you around the school. You can still save your reputation, just stay away from me."

He started towards the back of the room and sat at the back. He jumped at the sight of Asher sitting next to him like nothing had even happened. He frowned at the smaller boy.

He hissed quietly so the teacher wouldn't hear, "You've sealed the deal. Written your own death sentence. Being friends with me isn't a good idea Asher. You should-"

He stopped short at the look on Asher's face, "Like I care what they think or say. They aren't the ones who've actually shown me some kindness."

Ronan smiled and bumped his shoulder against Asher's who smiled and returned the gesture. The older boy ignored the dirty looks shot his way and pretended not to see the looks Asher was giving them all back. He smiled to himself, maybe he could have friends after all, no matter what his uncle said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm in love with Ronan...I just hope you all come to love him just as much. :3


	3. Chapter 3 - Into The Lion's Den

Ronan walked out of seventh period, threw Asher a smile, and trudged over to his locker. He was exhausted, more so than usual. Not to mention, he was completely confused.

Normally, it took days, maybe weeks for him to make a friend, and even then he had a trick to it. Sometimes being a Syren had its perks. Normally it was his looks that drew someone in, then he would sweet talk them, flash a dazzling smile or two. Only on rare occasion had he had to use mind control, or shape shifting. His favorite thing to do, was to read someone's mind and impress them by magically knowing exactly what they're thinking.

Of course, having an Argonaut was hard work, something the young fledgling didn't like. On the surface, Ronan seemed quiet, content, shy even. But overall, he seemed nice. Oh boy, how wrong that thinking was.

Ronan yawned and unlocked his locker, grabbing his books he needed for homework, even though he wasn't going to do any of it. He slung his now heavy bag over his shoulder and shut his locker, heading towards the parking lot. Ronan stepped through the door and took a deep breath and grabbed his cigarettes from his back pocket. Slipping one between his lips, he cupped one hand around the end and used the other to light it.

He heard someone walk out behind him, "You know...those things will kill you."

The older boy grinned around the butt, "You know...so could a shark yet people still swim with them." He turned around, smirking and an eyebrow raised.

Asher grinned in response, "Got a spare?"

Ronan nodded and handed the pack over, "So, you hungry?"

Asher lit his and took a long draw, nodding, "Yeah, starving. Know anywhere decent around here where I can get a proper pizza?"

Ronan grinned, this was too easy, "Well, this whole town is basically shit but my family has an old stone oven if you want to come over and we could make pizza there."

Asher nodded, "Sure, as long as you're not some serial killer or something."

The older boy looked around and then whispered, "Who told you?"

Both boys laughed at that and headed over to their cars which were only a few spaces apart. Ronan gave Asher his number and address before jumping on his motorcycle, winking at the curly haired brunette and driving off. Asher shook his head, smiling and got in his little red Honda. He rolled his window down, the last thing he needed was his mom nagging him about smoking. Then he drove out of the school parking lot, following the GPS.

Asher got lost only once, that he was proud of. Pulling into the long driveway, he gaped at the house-no, mansion in front of him. When he parked and got out, Ronan came out the front door with two beers and a smirk.

The older boy laughed, "It's big isn't it?"

Asher snickered and took the beer that was outstretched to him, "Is that how you greet all your guests?"

Ronan took a sip of his, "Well, normally they're in a much more compromising position."

Asher laughed, "You did peg me as the more dominant one."

Ronan waggled his eyebrows, "Got that right."

Asher laughed, "You're trouble, you know that?"

Ronan winked, "You have no idea."

Ronan led Asher into the house, to the living room, plopping down on the couch. Asher sat next to him, sighing deeply at the softness of it. Man it payed to be rich.

Ronan raised an eyebrow and smirked at his new friend, "Yep. Definitely a bottom."

The only response that was given by the younger boy was the sound of him choking on his drink. The older boy snickered at the look on Asher's face. Both boys could tell this friendship was definitely going to be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM LOVING THIS SO MUCH ITS NOT EVEN FUNNY. I am seriously wayyyy too hyped about this book.


	4. Chapter 4 - Secrets of the Beast

Just a short month later, the two boys were inseparable. If they weren't at Ronan's house, they could be found at Asher's. There were late night movie marathons, after school races to the arcade, and the not so uncommon cutting class together. They had officially went from, 'Ronan' and 'Asher', to 'Ronan and Asher'.

It was just a normal day in the town, gloomy skies, damp ground, and the smell of rain in the air. Asher woke ready to head to school just like any other Tuesday. But for Ronan, this was no ordinary day. It was hunting day.

While Asher ate his Froot Loops and watched an episode of Doctor Who, Ronan was out in the streets, hunting for his newest victim. He was in a new part of town; his uncle had told him people around Duncan, his usual stomping ground, were getting suspicious. Turning the corner, he suddenly realized where he was, he was standing in front of Asher's house.

After a moment of shock from realizing that he hadn't been aimlessly wandering, he had had a person in mind, he backpedalled and ran all the way back home, muttering over and over, "I was after Asher, I was going to kill him..."

When the two boys arrived at school, Asher smiled and waved to his best friend. Ronan swallowed hard and put his headphones in, walking in the opposite direction. He couldn't look the younger boy in the eye, not after this morning. Asher frowned, confused at Ronan's behavior.

Asher was suddenly worried. Had the older boy done something, and gotten himself in trouble? Had Asher done something to upset him? Did Ronan have bad news? All these thoughts swam in the curly haired boy's head as he imagined the worst.

All day, Ronan sat at the opposite side of the room from Asher, avoiding him entirely at lunch by not even showing up, and skipping his last class and heading straight home. As Asher walked to his car, he was worried, more worried than he had ever been. But, he let Ronan have his space.

This went on for days. Then those days turned into weeks, then into a month. Finally Asher snapped after the third day of Ronan not showing up to school.

Skipping half the day, he quickly got in his car and drove out to Rainwater Trails, where Ronan lived. Though it only takes about ten minutes to get there, to Asher if felt like hours. While Asher drove, Ronan paced his room, wondering what he was going to do. He knew he couldn't ignore Asher forever.

When Asher pulled up, he got out of the car and slammed the door, yelling, "Ronan! I know you're here! Get your ass out here and explain yourself!"

Ronan froze mid-pace, swallowing hard he called out his open window, "Go away! It's not safe here, it's not safe around me!"

Asher growled and barged in the front door, practically running up the stairs to Ronan's room, barging in that door too, "You explain yourself right now."

Ronan gave Asher a look, "You don't understand-"

Asher shook his head and cut him off, "You're right, I don't. One minute we're fine, doing everything together. Next minute you're avoiding me, won't talk to me, won't even look at me. You don't answer my calls, you don't respond to my texts. Then, you don't show up to school for three days. It's been a month Ronan! I gave you a month!" Asher was breathing hard from speaking too much or from anger, he didn't know.

Ronan had a look on his face, that of a kicked puppy, "No Asher, you don't understand. You have to go."

Asher shook his head and plopped down on the older boy's bed, "I'm not going anywhere! Not until you explain yourself."

Ronan shook his head, "You leave me no choice." He looked Asher in the eyes, "You will leave, now."

Asher looked at Ronan, narrowed his eyes and said, "You will explain, now." 

Ronan's eyes went wide, "How-how...?"

Asher sighed, exasperated, "It's not that hard, just move your mouth and make sounds that form words that tell me whats been going on in your tiny brain."

Ronan shook his head, thoroughly confused, "What are you? How did you do that? You didn't even waver..." He pried Asher's mouth open to look at his teeth.

Asher yelped and swatted Ronan's hands away, "What are you doing?" He held his hands up in defense, "Talk about popping the personal space bubble."

Ronan frowned and went back to pacing the floor, "You're not a child of Achelous..."

Asher looked at his friend in confusion, "A child of who-now?"

Ronan stopped and looked at the younger boy, "You could be, no..." He continued pacing.

Asher sat up, criss-cross-applesauce, "What the hell are you muttering about?"

Ronan waved his questions away, ignoring him, "I don't get it." He froze, "Wait..." He turned and looked at Asher, sating at him intently, "Are you an Argonaut?"

Asher gave Ronan a looks, starting to be genuinely confused about his friend's health, "Uh Ronan...Argonauts were the sailors on Odysseus's ship. From a Myth."

Ronan chewed on his thumbnail and sighed to himself, "Okay, not an Argonaut. How the hell weren't you affected by it then?" He asked mostly himself.

Asher stood up and grabbed Ronan's shoulders, "What is going on with you? What are you muttering about?"

Ronan looked down at Asher, "You really have no clue."

Asher gave him a 'duh' look, "You sound insane! Well, more so than usual."

Ronan chewed on his lip, "Do you really want to know?"

Asher threw his hands in the air, "No I was asking because I don't want to know. Yes I want to know, you ass-hat!"

Ronan chuckled a bit,"You might want to sit down for this conversation."


	5. Chapter 5 - Stories, Secrets, and Memories

"A Syren?" Asher's voice was monotone and confused, "Like, the old myth-mermaids?" He looked at Ronan, eyebrows raised in question.

Ronan winced at his friend's incredulous expression, "Yeah. Well, no. I mean, in a way?"

The younger boy narrowed his eyes, "Ronan it's a simple question that requires a simple yes or no answer. You can't use both."

"I know." Ronan sighed and dragged his hand down his face, "It's weird to talk about. I feel vulnerable talking about it, and I'm not used to that, seeing as i can always get my way normally." He looked pointedly at the other boy.

"It's not my fault your mind voodoo doesn't work on me." Asher said and shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"How are you so calm about this? The last person who found out is now in a mental hospital. He went crazy trying to understand it all." Ronan asked, genuinely curious.

Asher shrugged, "I'm used to surprises. Remember what I told you about my dad?"

"More like what you haven't told me." The older boy retorted, "That he wasn't around." He added after seeing the look on Asher's face.

"He was killed." Asher's answer was short, more an uninvited affirmative of his thoughts, "He was stationed in Iraq three years ago. His squad was doing a late night patrol, they were actually on their way back after giving the all-clear, when they were ambushed." He swallowed hard before continuing, "They took the back road back to the base, not wanting to wake anyone up. About fifty yards away from the lookout gate, they roll over a land mine. The first jeep gets blown sky-high, and then explodes over their heads. They were all dead before they hit the second jeep, my dad's. He and two of his men survived and crawled out." Asher twisted his hands, his eyes glazed with a far-away look, "They got ten feet from the gate when they were showered with bullets. M16s is what the coroner said." He scoffed, "Even I could tell they were bigger than that." Asher shook his head and looked at Ronan, an unamused smile on his face, "That was the day I stopped being surprised by anything."

Ronan opened and closed his mouth, not knowing what to say. What do you say to something like that? He opted to take the easy way out and patted Asher's arm.

"I'm sorry Ash." He really meant it.

They younger boy shrugged, "It's the past."

Ronan hesitated, "Two years ago...I was walking home from school."

Asher gave him a look, "You don't have to-"

"I know. I know, but I want to." Ronan said and Asher nodded, "I was stupid back then. I never paid attention, and that in the end was my weakness. For some reason I decided to take the long way home, I think I had had a fight with my uncle that morning or something. No hurry to get home to that mess." He chuckled dryly and rubbed the back of his neck, "It took me about ten minutes to realize someone was following me, I couldn't tell who, it was too dark. But I could hear them." Ronan looked at Asher, but not quite seeing him, his mind was in the past, "She came out of nowhere. One minute I'm walking in the rain, headphones in, ignoring the world. Unfortunately the world wasn't ignoring me. She slammed me against the side of a building. I thought I was going to die, I begged for her to take my phone, my watch, everything. I begged her to just let me live." He took a shaky breath, Asher put a hand on his shoulder, "She just laughed and said, 'You'd make an excellent addition to my collection.' Sure she was going to stab me and chop me up into little pieces, i just froze. Then, she kissed me."

"Wait...she what?" Asher asked, confused.

"To turn someone, whether it be turn them into a mindless Argonaut, or turn them into a Syren, it has to be transferred through what's called, A Syren's kiss." Ronan explained, "It's a lot like a Gila Monster, you know how their saliva is poisonous?" Ronan waited for Asher to nod before continuing, "Well, a Syren's saliva is what has the chemicals that basically create a mental bond between a human and its Sire. Then the Syren can do whatever he or she wants. In my case, she turned me." He said it matter-of-factly.

Asher nodded, his eyebrows furrowed, "So what happened to her?"

Ronan took a deep breath and shrugged, "She left, went back to Croatia."

The younger boy chewed on his lip, "Is...is there a cure?"

"Annalise made it very clear that there wasn't." Ronan said bitterly, "But that didn't stop me from looking."

Asher's eyebrows shot up, "Did you find something?"

"I'm not sure. I only found it about a month ago and with school starting and everything, I haven't been able to look deeper into it." Ronan shook his head, "It's probably nothing to get my hopes up over anyways."

Asher scoffed, "Dude, if there's the possibility of finding a cure, you should try to find it."

"Yeah." Ronan nodded half-heartedly.

"I mean, unless...you don't want to?" Asher looked at Ronan, waiting for his answer.

Ronan swallowed and nodded, "No I do. It's just, I don't want to get my hopes up about anything."

Asher smiled and nodded, "I get it. But, I'm here to help."

Ronan whipped to look at his best friend, "R-really?"

Asher snorted, "Of course you dork. We're in this together. I promise I'll help you find a cure if it's the last thing I do."


	6. Chapter 6 - Making Plans

Asher kept true to his word, and Ronan still couldn't bring himself to tell Asher why he had really ignored him for a month. The older boy was conflicted. He was doing exactly what his uncle had told him not to do, and Asher was going to get the backlash of it. Unless Ronan made sure his uncle never found out.

That proved impossible two weeks later when Asher came over to Ronan's house. He knocked on the front door, book in hand, not even looking up when the door was opened. He simply walked inside and started talking.

Chewing on his lip he said, "So here's what I found. It says here that a Syren can be killed if they are stabbed with a bronze blade dipped in the blood of its current Argonaut." He looked up and yelped, it hadn't been Ronan who answered the door.

The man smiled and extended his hand, "I take it you're a friend of Ronan's?" Asher nodded, "I'm Damon, Ronan's uncle."

Asher sighed internally, "I'm Asher." He shook the man's hand.

Damon cocked his head to the side, "Asher, I'm sorry, I don't think Ronan has mentioned you."

The younger boy couldn't help the disappointment that played on his features, "Oh, well...We only met about three months ago. My family just recently moved into town."

Damon was about to respond when Ronan came bounding down the stairs, missing a shirt and hair sticking up in a comical way, "Asher! W-what are you doing here?"

Asher smiled, "I was doing some more research and I found something!"

Damon looked back and forth between his nephew and Asher, "Research for what?"

Ronan quickly said, "A history report."

At the same time, Asher said, "An English report."

Ronan gave Asher a look, "It's a collaboration report for English and history."

Damon fought a smile, "Ah, I see." Both of the boys could tell he didn't believe them, but thankfully didn't call them out on it.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ronan grabbed Asher's arm and tugged him up the stairs. Asher said a quick goodbye to Damon, the only response he got was a chuckle. Suddenly, Asher was spun around and landed in a chair.

Ronan looked at him, wide eyed, "What did he say to you? What did you say to him? Why are you here?"

Asher hesitated before responding, "Calm down crazy pants. We just introduced ourselves, that's it. And I'm here because I found something."

A relived look washed over Ronan's face and he sat next to Asher on the floor, "What did you find?"

Asher opened the book to one of the book-marked pages, "I was looking through this book that I found in the library and found this." He pointed to a paragraph, "A Syren, once thought to not have any weaknesses, has only one." Ronan's eyes lit up as Asher continued, "A Syren can only be killed if they are stabbed with a bronze blade dipped in the blood of its current Argonaut." He turned to see Ronan's shoulders sagged.

Ronan shook his head, "Every Syren knows how to die. That doesn't mean there's a cure." He chewed on his lip, "And even if there is, obviously it'll require me having an Argonaut, which I don't have."

Asher thought for a moment, "What if you got one?"

Ronan shook his head, "I'd never subject someone to that."

The younger boy hesitated, "What if...What if someone volunteered?"

Ronan narrowed his eyes at Asher, "What are you thinking?"

Asher gave Ronan a look, "What if...I? Volunteered?"

Ronan's heart soared, this whole thing was going so much better than he thought, so much easier, "I couldn't ask that of you."

Asher scoffed, "Dude, I offered. That's not you asking." He gave Ronan a knowing look.

Ronan looked at his hands, he had this feeling, like he almost didn't want to go through with this. He frowned, ignoring that thought. Of course he wanted to do this, this is exactly what he'd been working towards for months.

Even then, he felt a twinge of guilt when he nodded finally, "Alright, but only if you're sure."

Asher nodded, "I'm sure. Now, how does this whole thing work? Do you zap me with some mind control thing? Bite me with your hidden fangs?"

Ronan couldn't help the look of disappointment that crept up his face, "I'm a Syren, not a vampire you dip-wad."

Asher snickered then froze, "Wait...Are they real?"

Ronan looked at Asher, completely serious, "Yeah, my uncle Damon is one." He almost lost it at the horrified look on the younger boy's features. He cackled, "Oh you should have seen your face." He doubled over, laughing harder when Asher whacked him on the back of the head.

Asher frowned, "That's not funny man. I could have died!"

Ronan chuckled again before taking a deep breath, a huge grin on his face, "You're such an idiot. There's no such thing as Vampires. Everyone knows it's Werewolves you have to watch out for." Asher growled and Ronan quickly said, "Kidding."

Asher sighed, "So what do we have to do?"

Ronan looked at him, "First, we need to find Annalise,because there's no way I'm kissing your ugly face."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Uncle Always Sucks

Later that evening, after Asher left for his own house, Ronan went to the kitchen to find some food. As he rummaged through the kitchen, he heard someone come in. The boy sighed and grabbed a slice of cold pizza, taking a bite as he stood up to look at the intruder.

Ronan used his hip to shut the door and then leaned against to counter, "Spit it out Damon." He could practically taste his uncle's unasked questions.

Damon continued to lean against the doorway, "So he seems nice." He had a knowing smirk.

Ronan shook his head, "I'm going there with you."

Damon laughed, "I didn't even say anything!"

Ronan nodded, "It was implied." He crossed his arms, chewing expectantly on his pizza.

Damon raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, I'm not judging. If you swing for the other team-"

Ronan cut him off, "What?!" Damon cackled as Ronan sputtered, "That is so not what i thought you meant."

His uncle sighed and wiped his eyes, "Oh that was fun."

Ronan growled, "You're an ass, you know that?"

Damon sighed then looked at Ronan, "But seriously Ronan, what are you planning?" He crossed his arms.

Ronan's gaze turned steely towards his uncle, "That, is none of your buisness."

Damon shrugged, "Maybe not, but I am the adult in this house, I am your uncle." He gave the younger boy a look of his own.

Ronan scoffed, "You're only two years older than me, stop acting like you're my dad. He's dead." He said bluntly.

Damon nodded, "Yeah, he is. And I'm the one he left in charge to take care of you. So stop acting like I'm the enemy."

Ronan pushed past the older man, "Then stop being the enemy." He shot back.

Damon's answer made his blood run cold, "I think we both know who the enemy is here." Ronan turned just in time to see Damon walking out the back door.

Ronan growled and stomped up the stairs to his room, tossing the half-eaten pizza in the trash next to his desk before flopping face-first onto his bed. He stayed that way for a while before sighing and rolling over, staring thoughtfully up at his ceiling. He needed a distraction.

Picking up his phone, he dialed Asher's number, smirking when the younger answered, groggy and half asleep, "Hey lazy, up for an adventure?"

~^.^~

Thirty minutes later, Asher pulled up in front of the Syren's house, "Alright asshat, wanna tell me what this oh-so important, one in the morning adventure is?"

Ronan grinned at the half-smashed hair on the left side of Asher's head and the frown on the half asleep boy's face, "Lets go hunting." He held up a fake ID with Asher's name and face on it.

Asher groaned, "I'm gonna regret this..."

Ronan gave him a look, "Dressed like that, you wont do anything to regret."

Asher frowned and looked down, "What's wrong with the way I dress?"

Ronan winced, "No to be blunt...but everything." He grabbed Asher's arm and dragged up to his room, "Time for a makeover." Asher's response was yet another groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cringe* They're so painfully awkward....... I LOVE IT


End file.
